1. Field of Disclosure
The following is directed to a construction article, and particularly, a construction article having a composite structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many oil well facilities around the world operate under high pressure. In other words, the pressure within the well is sufficiently high (e.g., 3000 to 5000 psi) to carry the crude oil to the surface without pumping. Unless restricted, the crude oil flows to the surface at a high velocity and contains sand and other debris that can erode some of the oil well piping components. In order to control flow properties in the pipes, pressure reducing components may be used at particular intervals. Generally, pressure reducing devices are made of carbon steel. The devices may have tungsten carbide inserts to line the inside surfaces of the flow channel to reduce erosive effects of the fluid contained therein. Continuous erosion of the pressure reducer over time typically results in continuous loss of operating pressure until gross failure requires replacement. Since high pressure oil wells typically produce about 5,000 to 12,000 barrels of oil a day, the downtime associated with replacement of a pressure reducer can result in a significant loss of oil production. It is readily apparent that the present construction of oil well pressure reducing assemblies leaves something to be desired with respect to wear resistance and useful life.
Tungsten carbide is known to be one of the most wear-resistant materials currently available. Moreover, its combination as a coating on metal materials is well-known. Tungsten carbide is applied as a coating on a metal substrate to make the material more wear-resistant while saving costs and avoiding manufacturing constraints for making monolithic bodies of tungsten carbide. Other ceramic materials commercially available include oxides and carbides. Among the carbide materials, silicon carbide has been used in the refractories industry. Various types of silicon carbide exist, including for example, sintered silicon carbide, hot pressed silicon carbide, and recrystallized silicon carbide. Generally, porous silicon carbide materials such as nitride-bonded silicon carbide (known by acronyms such as NBSC and NSIC) have found practical use in refractory applications.